


a sunny snow

by silpium



Series: inktober 2019 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silpium/pseuds/silpium
Summary: They’re only one tiny little step apart. Hinata takes that one step, thecrunchresounding in the silence of the night. The snow underneath them sparkles under the streetlights. There’s a question in Kageyama’s eyes that he doesn’t vocalize—strange, Hinata would think at any other time, given how blunt Kageyama is—as Hinata puts one hand on Kageyama’s shoulder and finally, impulsively, stupidly kisses him.Kageyama startles, and the pieces of Hinata’s mind come back together. He just kissed someone—kissed Kageyama, of all people—without even asking first. As he moves away, apologies about to spill out, Kageyama’s hand shoots out to pull him back in, hand clutching the back of his coat so tightly that Hinata can feel the drag of Kageyama’s nails on his back.Or: things are always simple when it comes to them.





	a sunny snow

**Author's Note:**

> for inktober day #2, "mindless."

It starts like this: Hinata is kissing Kageyama, wondering why it took him so long. Kageyama's hand fisted in the back of Hinata’s shirt, desperate; the sweet taste on Kageyama’s lips from the strawberry milk he’d been drinking; the delicate, shy way they adjust around one another, tilting heads and repositioning hands.

Hinata is lost in it all.

Well, no. It actually starts a little before that. The two of them are walking home after practice, all bundled up against the cold winds bustling around them, talking about nothing at all. Kageyama has this habit of forcing Hinata to stop at a vending machine along the way, because supposedly the milk from this particular vending machine is superior to all the others in Miyagi or something—whatever. Hinata stopped arguing about it a long time ago.

Kageyama is sipping the milk as they walk, scarf just barely covering the tip of his chin, the color of his mittens clashing with the gaudy colors of the milk carton. Hinata doesn’t know how he drinks cold milk in this weather. Maybe Kageyama just runs at a higher temperature than he does? He’s suddenly seized with the want of feeling Kageyama’s warmth against him. Flush together, hands clutched together tight, would he feel the blush radiating off Kageyama’s cheeks against his own?

It’s the stupidest thought that Hinata’s ever had in his whole life, yet it refuses to be ignored, the same way Natsu heckles Hinata endlessly for attention at times. The more Hinata indulges in it, though, the more insistent it gets. If they were to kiss, would he be able to taste the strawberry on Kageyama’s lips, and how would Kageyama kiss him? Would it be aggressive and demanding as Kageyama himself is, or all shy and gentle and—

He doesn’t know where all these thoughts came from, but it doesn’t change the fact that Hinata just might be dying. Does this all mean he likes Kageyama? It does, right? Kageyama is his rival, though, not his boyfriend. Can you be boyfriends and rivals? Does that even work? 

Then again, he and Kageyama have been getting a lot closer lately. Maybe it does make sense. _I like Kageyama_, he thinks, trying out the words, how they slot together. It’s weird—but when he tries thinking about kissing Kageyama, about holding hands with him, Hinata’s heart skips a beat. A giddy sort of feeling, like waking up early on Christmas.

So—maybe. Maybe he does. 

He’s so distracted that he’s barely upholding his end of the conversation, only humming and nodding along, giving thoughtless one word answers. Kageyama suddenly stops and turns towards Hinata with a scowl. “Are you even listening, idiot? That wasn’t a yes or no question.”

Now that Hinata is actually making eye contact with Kageyama again, looking at him instead of staring at the imprints his own shoes were making in the snow, something in him snaps.

They’re only one tiny little step apart. Hinata takes that one step, the _crunch_ resounding in the silence of the night. The snow underneath them sparkles under the streetlights. There’s a question in Kageyama’s eyes that he doesn’t vocalize—strange, Hinata would think at any other time, given how blunt Kageyama is—as Hinata puts one hand on Kageyama’s shoulder and finally, impulsively, stupidly kisses him.

Kageyama startles, and the pieces of Hinata’s mind come back together. He just kissed someone—kissed Kageyama, of all people—without even asking first. As he moves away, apologies about to spill out, Kageyama’s hand shoots out to pull him back in, hand clutching the back of his coat so tightly that Hinata can feel the drag of Kageyama’s nails on his back.

Hinata realizes several things, one after another:

  * He definitely likes Kageyama. 
  * Kageyama’s blush radiates warm against his own cheek. The intimacy of it wrings Hinata’s heart. 
  * He tastes the strawberry milk. Ever-so-slightly, but the sweetness is there, unmistakeable. 
  * Kageyama kisses gently, nervously, like he isn’t quite sure how to. It’s painfully endearing.

And, finally:

  * Kageyama is kissing him back without hesitation. 

Hinata has to pull back, look at Kageyama dead in the eye. Kageyama returns his stare. They’re silent for a moment; the whole world is, as though time froze just for them. Hinata isn’t sure he’s even breathing.

“You—you kissed me back,” Hinata blurts, for lack of anything better to say.

Kageyama blushes even harder than he was during their actual kiss. He lets go of Hinata’s coat. “That’s—that’s what you’re supposed to do, idiot!”

“But that means you like me, right? Right?”

“Don’t ask something you obviously know the answer to!”

Hinata has to bite back a laugh. “Oh my _gosh_, even the stoic Kageyama-kun has a soft spot for somebody, huh?”

“Shut up!” Kageyama’s voice may be scathing, but the flustered expression he has, how he’s trying to hide it behind his hand, ruins the effect. “Don’t gloat too much. You might make me change my mind.”

“I doubt it.” Hinata grins. “I think maybe you like me too much for that.”

Kageyama scowls even harder, but doesn’t reply, so Hinata takes that as a win. It’s getting late, though. Hinata tugs on Kageyama’s arm, and Kageyama follows in petulant silence.

Hinata can’t help but keep sneaking glances at Kageyama now that they’ve actually kissed. It highlights how handsome Kageyama is, how many different aspects of his personality are endearing to straight-up cute.

“Stop staring,” Kageyama says after a while. “You’re not subtle.”

“Maybe I didn’t want to be!” Hinata retorts. “Besides, I totally have the right to appreciate my boyfriend however I like—”

“Is that—what we are?” Kageyama’s voice is tentative, hope barely evident.

“Is that _not_ what we are? We kissed, you idiot! You told me you liked me! Isn’t that all there is to it?”

“I mean, I don’t know! Maybe you were—experimenting, or something. You’re the one who didn't say anything afterwards, so what was I supposed to think?”

“Oh my gosh,” Hinata groans. “Yes, we’re boyfriends, dummy. I like you. Haven’t I made that obvious enough?” The affirmation sends a warm shiver down his spine despite the cold around him.

Kageyama’s expression shifts into something soft and unguarded. Hinata wants that expression forever. Then Kageyama smiles; even better.

And Hinata smiles back.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, i appreciate [luci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferTM/pseuds/luciferTM) for betaing this for me!
> 
> please feel free to comment, concrit or otherwise, or reach out to me on [twitter @queeenmab](https://twitter.com/queeenmab)! thanks so much for reading and have a great day!


End file.
